


Бурлеск для одного

by Hellas (onTheRainbow)



Series: Палитра для Соби [6]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, POV Kio
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onTheRainbow/pseuds/Hellas
Summary: Standalone к Палитре. Таймлайн - после "Эффекта двойника"
Series: Палитра для Соби [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784665





	Бурлеск для одного

Вспомнить, как добраться до места встречи, удается с трудом. Триста двенадцать – маленькая коморка под самой крышей, в которой мы однажды, за неимением лучшего места, сдавали зачет, ничем не примечательна, но интересоваться причиной такого выбора я не рискую. Звонками ты балуешь нечасто. Просьбами – еще реже. А эта – краткая и необъяснимо болезненная, от которой горчит во рту и пересыхает горло, не подразумевает возможности отказаться. Единственное «помоги», - и важные дела заброшены, разговоры прерваны на полуслове и все мысли о том, чтобы быстрее, быстрее оказаться там, где нужно. И пальцы, вцепившиеся в поручень автобуса, уже ноют от напряжения, а плечи сводит судорогой… Я не умею по-другому, ты знаешь об этом.  
В коморке под крышей почти темно. Свет пробивается из маленького окошка у самого потолка. Парты вынесли, наверное, в другую аудиторию, а к стенам приставлены старые мольберты и холсты… Теперь тут еще теснее, чем раньше. Маленький, захламленный карцер. Иначе не скажешь… Почему именно здесь?  
\- Кио…  
…Внутри разом все сжимается… Ты тут – сидишь на полу, прислонившись к стене. Лицо – мелованная бумага. Пшеничные пряди – тонкие, почти прозрачные… Свет из окошка выхватывает долговязую фигуру, заостряет черты лица… Разбитый, изможденный, запутавшийся… Ты позвонил мне, не малышу Аояги… Значит, все снова плохо… Значит, я опять буду валять дурака для тебя… И здесь, в этой тесной каморке, никто нам не помешает.  
\- Соо-тян…  
Колко в груди от тебя такого… От обессилено опущенных рук, от болезненно сведенных бровей, от усталости и разбитости, от тумана в голове… Ты не обязан быть сильным со мной, не обязан защищать, охранять, поддерживать, - ты знаешь, что я приму тебя любым, и что ты не бываешь жалок. Не для меня. Вот только я обречен быть жалким с тобой, «Соо-тян»… Гротескным, смешным и никогда не обижающимся всерьез. Таким, каким тебе будет легко и необременительно со мной. Каким ты сможешь подпустить меня к себе. Каким я смогу вытерпеть тебя... Вот он я, Соби. Твой глупый, несерьезный Кио пришел. Выпускай своих бабочек…  
Осторожно коснуться – плеча, не щеки, мне позволяет личина твоего недалекого, суетливого друга… я обязан ей всем, что у меня есть. Иначе ты выставил бы меня вон за одну попытку приблизиться, но что возьмешь с «этого навязчивого, шумного Кайдо»? Таким, каким ты хочешь видеть меня – восторженным неуемным дураком – я хотя бы могу безнаказанно заботиться о тебе. Это уже много… Это почти все.  
\- Соо-тян… тебе плохо?  
Мои старые знакомые никогда не видят нас вместе. Это не случайное совпадение. Если я шокирую их своими пантомимами, ты сразу догадаешься, в чем дело, Соби, и я окажусь за порогом. Платить так дорого я не готов. Ты стоишь не всех, но многих, и даже понимая душой, что обмен не равноценен, и среди них есть очень полезные, услужливые и добрые люди, я не могу позволить чужим эмоциям отнять тебя у меня. Пока я в твоем театре, я буду играть лишь комедийные роли… И мне не больно, Соби… От твоего снисходительного безразличия к моим чувствам мне правда не больно…  
Тонкие длинные пальцы уверенно тянутся к бинтам. Это плохо. Значит, сегодня все намного серьезнее и хуже, чем обычно, если ты решился перешагнуть это табу. Хуже, чем во время затяжных депрессий после смерти старшего Аояги; хуже, чем там, в пыльной мастерской на чердаке… Краски в тюбиках засохли, а мотыльки разлетелись, кто куда… Малышу Аояги было больно видеть нас, Соби. А мне… мне всегда можно сказать «уйди», чтобы потом снова позвать, когда станет совсем нестерпимо… Это нормально, я привык… Но сегодня ты впервые добровольно снимаешь передо мной свои бинты, и это не может не пугать. Что случилось, Соби? Что такого страшного у вас произошло с маленьким Аояги?  
\- Пожалуйста…  
Едва различимая просьба-выдох... Это не похоже на тебя, и я медлю, колеблясь. Канавки-шрамы почти затянулись с тех пор, как я впервые увидел их, но они кажутся все такими же чувствительными. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого, Соби?  
\- Соо-тян?...  
\- Молчи…  
Ты тянешь меня за руку к себе. Отклоняешь голову назад, давая доступ к шее… и я делаю это – осторожно касаюсь губами белых ниточек-букв, пытаясь залечить поцелуями тонкую кожу.  
Ты рвано вдыхаешь. Пронизываешь пальцами мои волосы, и я пьянею от одного этого прикосновения. Когда я нужен тебе, ты иногда касаешься меня. Я помню наизусть каждый такой подарок, ведь пальцев одной руки достаточно, чтобы их пересчитать. Прикосновение к ладони, волосам, шее… я не говорю о ласках – о таком мечтать не приходится… Ты зовешь не отдавать, получать.  
От очередного поцелуя тебя пронзает крупная дрожь. Я незаметно подкладываю ладони под твои плечи, мягко привлекая к себе, и снова целую испещренную рубцами кожу. По твоей бледной щеке соскальзывает прозрачная капля. Ты судорожно втягиваешь воздух. Если бы не эта просьба, я никогда не посмел бы так мучить тебя. Мне самому больно, Соби. Словно губы касаются не шрамов, а не до конца остывших угольков.  
Ты беззвучно стонешь от каждого прикосновения к канавкам букв. Сдвигаешь брови, прижимаешь мою голову к своей шее обеими руками, словно боишься, что я передумаю. Сейчас тебя здесь нет. Вернее, нет меня. Твои глаза снова закрыты, а значит, на моем месте, тут, рядом с тобой, опять кто-то неизвестный. Аояги Сэймей? Малыш Рицка? Я уже смирился с тем, что меня для тебя не существует. С тем, что тебя целует и успокаивает кто-то другой. Фантом, который оживает под опущенными веками. Человек из прошлого или настоящего. Неизменно не я.  
Едва ощутимо скольжу рукой по твоей груди и натыкаюсь на инородный металлический ободок у левого соска. На свой страх и риск забираюсь под рубашку и убеждаюсь: под пальцами перекатывается колечко. Нагревшееся от тепла тела колечко с гравировкой…  
\- У Соо-тяна… пирсинг?... И Соо-тян не сказал?...  
Пальцы смыкаются на моем запястье мгновенно. Резко отводят руку в сторону, не позволяя больше трогать. Очередное табу, Соби… Ясно… Только Аояги Сэймей не мог удовлетвориться столь деликатной меткой. Значит, маленький Рицка…  
\- Тебе не нужно знать, Кио. Это… важно только для меня.  
\- Это… Рит-тян сделал, да? – Спрашиваю и тут же добавляю. – Оно красивое…  
Ты разжимаешь пальцы, выпуская мою руку. На губах расцветает слабая, едва заметная улыбка.  
\- Это мой Рицка.  
Секунда – и улыбка горкнет, сменяясь маской усталости и бессилия на твоем лице. «Твой Рицка», Соби… Ты так часто называешь в разговоре малыша Аояги своим, что знающие тебя уже обязаны были догадаться: желание принадлежать кому-то – это лишь одна сторона твоей натуры. Другая, не менее сильная твоя потребность, остается незаметной в тени первой. Это очевидно, Соби: тебе нужен кто-то, кто сможет существовать только для тебя. Дышать для тебя, улыбаться для тебя, дарить себя без остатка одному тебе. Ты –собственник. Единоличник, каких поискать. Когда малыш Рицка поймет это и откроется полностью, у тебя отпадет потребность во мне…Когда-нибудь это случится… Вот только, кажется, сейчас у вас все далеко не так гладко…  
\- Еще… - ты тянешь меня за руку, и я возвращаюсь из своих мыслей, снова припадая губами к белесым паутинкам шрамов. – Еще,… еще…  
Пальцы впиваются в мои плечи. Ты мелко дрожишь, и на щеках снова влажные следы. Тебе больно, Соби. Больно от каждого прикосновения. И с каждым новым поцелуем становится все больней… Тогда зачем?...  
\- Прости…  
Мне кажется, что это слово – морок. Иллюзия, выданная моим подсознанием. Ведь ты никогда не просишь у меня прощения. Так, как сейчас. По-настоящему.  
\- Прости… - болезненный вздох слышен отчетливей. Я отстраняюсь. Пытаюсь разглядеть хоть что-то в твоем лице, но глаза закрыты, и я снова вне твоего мира. Соби… что произошло на этот раз? Что стряслось между вами? – Прости… Я… смогу… смогу…  
\- Соо-тян…  
Осторожно поглаживаю тебя по щеке, но ты не успокаиваешься и не пытаешься оттолкнуть. Не так как всегда…  
\- Я… исполню… Смогу… Я…отступлю, как… ты хотел…  
Мне тревожно. Ты не чувствуешь меня, Соби. Отстранился бы, если бы чувствовал. Касаюсь лба, и руку обжигает, словно огнем. Ты весь горишь, как в лихорадке. Встряхиваю тебя за плечи, но и это не помогает... Проклятый ошейник. Я ненавижу его. Ненавижу того, кто «надел» его на тебя. Ненавижу раба в тебе…  
\- Соо-тян! Проснись!  
\- Сэймей… пожалуйста… Сэй…мей…  
Меня самого бьет дрожь. Я хлещу тебя по щекам, но ты не реагируешь – остаешься там, в видимом одному тебе лихорадочном бреду. Соби… он покойник. Он не может забрать тебя себе. Ты здесь, Соби! Да проснись же!  
\- Не отбирай… - выдыхаешь ты неожиданно, и я останавливаюсь на миг. – Не хочу… нет… Не отбирай… Не отдам… не надо… пожалуйста!…  
…У тебя идет горлом кровь. Глаза закатились, и у рта - кровавая пена. Соби, отдай ему. Отдай этому психу все, что он хочет, и вернись сюда. Просто сделай это… Отдай …  
Вынимаю из кармана рюкзака булавку и колю металлическим жалом основание твоей ладони. Ты не реагируешь на боль. Таешь в горячечном сне, все сильней отдаляясь от этой реальности и проваливаясь куда-то в темноту. Вернись, Соби… Если ты исчезнешь по моей вине, я не смогу простить себе… Малыш Аояги не сможет простить…  
Догадка приходит неожиданно, словно вспышка. Рывок – и пуговицы белым градом сыплются в стороны. Закричи, разозлись, ударь… только приди в себя, Соби. Ты захочешь уничтожить меня за то, что я посмел… Но я не вижу другого выхода…  
Серебряное колечко оставляет металлический привкус на языке, легко проворачиваясь в проколе. Я целую, обхватываю губами чужую метку, и твое дыхание постепенно выравнивается, а глаза закрываются. Я шагнул слишком далеко на чужую территорию, и ты не простишь мне этого. Вскрыл слишком личное. Слишком многое обнажил. Такое не спишешь даже глупому, бесшабашному Кио …  
\- Рицка… - облегченно выдыхаешь ты во сне, и я касаюсь колечка все невесомей и невесомей. Осторожно вытираю платком кровь с твоего подбородка. Запахиваю рубашку на груди… Не отпускай его, Соби. Держись, потому что он – единственный, кто может вырвать тебя из твоего прошлого. Кроме него никто не поможет тебе выбраться. Без малыша Аояги даже я не смог бы…  
\- Кио…  
Ты открываешь глаза, и я не успеваю – на секунду медлю, забывая надеть привычную клоунскую маску.  
\- Спасибо.  
Терпкая усмешка против воли трогает мои губы.  
\- Кому, Соо-тян?  
И ты отвечаешь, глядя сквозь все мои ширмы-личины без тени улыбки.  
\- Вам обоим.


End file.
